User talk:BleedTheFreak23
Archived Talk: 1 RE: from WWEFan8989 Hey man, There's alot of work to be done, and I mean alot of work to be done. Remember, Rome was not built in a day. *Thank you, I do need help and volunteers to help me finish the championship projects and title defenses, I work all day and night getting all the corrected information in. I'm kind of new at this, but I do want to add all my extensive knowledge of pro wrestling. John Cena Merch *Hi, as there is alot of it now, please can you start to make some of the Cena merch from his page? Either shirts or the things on "other". Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 23:51, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :*Yeah that sounds good. Dean27 (talk) 06:34, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :*Hi, how's the Cena merch page making coming along? Dean27 (talk) 17:00, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: WCW merch Not sure I'm following 100% what you mean by complete, I did get most of these images of merchandising off Ebay. Do you mean you want to create pages for some of these and can't? I admittedly should've done a better job of linking. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:21, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :* Unfortunately, I could still only find the link to the 1991 Halloween Havoc shirt here . - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:00, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :* Hmm, I'll see if I can come up with it later when I have some time to look more extensively. If not, I'll also try to keep an eye out for those again. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:16, September 17, 2014 (UTC) CM Punk merch *Hiya, as all the Punk merch has been taken off WWE.com could you go and remove all the external links as they will now be dead links. Either it blank or try and source a different site for the same merch. This will be a big help if you can do this as soon as poss. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:37, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :*I'd just remove the links, keep all the info about items, just lose the wwe link. Dean27 (talk) 19:49, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::*Can you jump onto the chat on here? Dean27 (talk) 20:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::*Can you send me a link so I can see? Dean27 (talk) 22:37, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::*Ah yeah I can't see any issue with them! Dean27 (talk) 23:17, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::*Yes, you can add them as they are, as I assume you cannot find better images! Dean27 (talk) 23:24, September 21, 2014 (UTC) NXT merch banners Hey Bleed, I'll start adding the NXT merch banners pics for you since it looks like several NXT stars have their own now such as The Ascension, Enzo Amore, Sami Zayn, etc. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:14, October 2, 2014 (UTC) *Do I add the Ascension merch pic to Viktor and Konnor's merchandise pages too? If so then I'll add them and will do same for the Vaudevillains. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:49, October 2, 2014 (UTC) *I'll take care of adding the merch posters from Rowdy Piper to Vader for you. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 05:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) World Heavyweight Championship image *I changed the image to a PNG like most other titles are on the wiki. Sorry for any confusion. Vaughanmoore (talk) 17:04, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Adding merch Hi, I was wondering how you organize the merchandise in a page. I recently added 4 Dean Ambrose merch pictures and I see you organize it in some way on his merchandise page. Just wanna know how you organize the merchs so I can add some more merch for you sometime. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 00:26, October 10, 2014 (UTC) *Alright got it, also the new pictures I added little while ago are full size I think. You can check if you want but thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 00:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC) **Sorry about that! I FINALLY figured it out though. I will update the images with the full size ones now. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 01:01, October 10, 2014 (UTC) *Awesome, thanks for the heads up. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:54, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :*Keep them as you have them. Dean27 (talk) 08:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :*No I think we have enough category's for now. Myself and Nic need people to start to focus on other things rather than just adding 100's of silly category's. I would say we need you to focus on getting all these pages created. Even if it's like 10 a day or something small like that. :) Dean27 (talk) 19:54, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :*Something I'd love you to create is the Jim Ross BBQ stuff.. Not sure what Cats you want to add to them. Dean27 (talk) 20:35, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :*OK, if you don't want to do them now I will go ahead create them. Dean27 (talk) 20:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :*Not yet but I think we should start to add them! Dean27 (talk) 21:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC)